Never Too Late
by MidnightAngel325
Summary: After years of friendship and then falling in love, Bella left Edward without a goodbye. 8 years later she shows up with a troubled past and a little boy looking to start her life over. Despite the obstacles can they find love...again? AU ALL HUMAN
1. Hello

**Anything that looks or smells like twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer :)**

* * *

She sat in the little green rental car parked in front of the small town hospital. It was still the same, old hospital from her memories: a two story brick building with perfectly cut hedges on the front lawn. A huge, American flag was blowing in the wind in front of the windows. The scenery would have looked like something from a magazine if it was not for the rain and lack of sunshine. Maybe she would be able to get in and out of the hospital without running into anyone. She prayed her father was on the first floor and that maybe Carlisle had the night shifts. Knowing her luck, he would be the one at the front desk.

She did not want everyone knowing Bella Swan was back, and there were certain people she wished she could keep it from forever. Bella leaned her weary head on the steering wheel not believing she was back--right where she started: back to her home town. Back to her father. Back to the memories she spent so much time trying to bury; so much time running from. She had finally gotten over the hurt and finally filled that piece she had ripped away from her so long ago. But now her path in life led her right back here running from new pain and different memories.

"Ain't life grand." she whispered cynically to herself. She hoped it would be different this time. No, she _knew_ it would be different. She was no longer the young, scared girl in love with the wrong person. She was a grown woman with her shit together—well almost together, more like she knew what she wanted and had a plan on how to get it. She had a degree that would help her get a nice job and knowing she had a little boy to take care of would help her keep her priorities in check. Readjusting her mirror she moved it so she could see her little angel sleeping in the back seat.

"Is Grandpa Charlie in there?" Daniel asked his green eyes bright with excitement. Well, her angel was asleep a minute ago.

"Yes he is sweetie," she answered knowing she would no longer be able to put off going inside. "Are you ready to go see him?"

"Yeah!" he announced fumbling with his seat belt trying to get unbuckled.

"Let's go." she opened the door and the moment the cool air touched her skin her stomach tied itself into a knot of worry. Her hands shook as she pulled open the back door to let Danny out. She had to calm down or else he would know something was wrong. Children had that little sixth sense when it came to their parents. They knew when something was wrong, they knew when their mother was upset or scared and Danny picked up on it quick with her. Taking a deep breath she watched as he grabbed the present he got for his grandpa and scooted out of the back seat.

"Are you sure he is going to like it?" he asked doing his best to straighten the wrapping paper on it.

"Of course he will," she reassured as she straightened out the collar on his shirt, "He loves to go fishing."

As they swung hand in hand heading to the double doors to the hospital she realized she wasn't sure if her father still liked to fish or not. It had been so long since she had seen him or even talked to him. There were a lot of things she was not sure of. It had been eight long years since she had left the desolate rainy town of Forks, Washington. The town knew the stories of the best years of her life and the worst. She never wanted to come back, but now she had no where else to go. How much had changed? Maybe the people she was trying to avoid moved. Who could stay in a place like this forever?

"Momma, what's wrong?" Danny asked when they made it inside.

"Nothing, baby. I just haven't seen Grandpa Charlie in a long time, so I am really excited." she lied.

"I've _never_ seen him," Danny reminded her. "I can't wait to meet him. Grandma Renee said I have a hard head just like him."

"She is right about that." The conversation was cut short when they approached the front desk where a young girl sat looking like she would rather be some where else. Her hair was dyed black with purple streaks running through it. Her eyebrow and nose was pierced along with her tongue. She wore a white button up shirt and a plaid black skirt. Her make up was dark and heavy on her eyes and her lips were painted a bright blood red, it looked creepy against her pale white skin, almost as if she were a vampire.

"Hi, how can I help you?" The girl asked, in a genuinely sweet voice that really caught Bella by surprise.

"Yes, I am looking for Chief Swan's room." _Please say the first floor, please say the first floor_. Bella thought to herself. She could not chance running into Carlisle right now. The thought she had about them possibly no longer living here evaporated when her paranoid side kicked in.

"He's on the second floor in room 211."

_Damn!_

"Thank you so much."

"Do you want me to call and tell him he has visitors?" The girl asked as they began to walk away.

"No, We just want to surprise him." She said rubbing Danny's head while trying to calm her nerves.

"I have a big surprise for him." Danny said proudly holding out his gift.

"Ooh. I'm sure he'll love that." The girl said with a wink.

"Thank you." Bella nodded as she turned Danny toward the elevator. Biting her lip as she waited for the elevator doors to open, she tried picturing room 211 in her head. Seeing if there was something from her memories that would help her find it fast, so she would not have to stop and ask for directions. The less people she came in contact with the better.

It took all of two seconds to get to the second floor. When the doors opened she stepped cautiously off the elevator looking both ways like she was 007 before continuing on. She blew a sigh of relief when she noticed there were signs posted on the walls directing which rooms were which ways.

"Why are you looking around so much?" Danny asked, interrupting her worry. "I know what his room number looks like. It is a two and a one and a one. I'll let you know when I see it."

"That would be so much help. There are so many numbers here I was afraid I would get lost." She said as he took lead. She had to get a hold of herself. She was acting silly and she knew it. If she ran into Carlisle he probably wouldn't even recognize her.

"Here it is!" Danny yelled after a few moments of searching. He ran ahead of her and was darting in the room before she could stop him.

"Danny, wait!" Bella yelled desperately.

"Hi, Grandpa Charlie, look what I got you!" She heard him announce upon arrival in the room. Her heart began racing in her chest. She planned on doing this so much more differently, a bit smoother maybe. She was going to walk in with Danny at her side and hope that her father would still claim her and love her and her son. Not have Danny running in there to announce to the grandfather he never met that he had a present for him.

"Danny!" She yelled again once she made it into the room. Swallowing the apology she had ready, she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the way her father was looking at her son. He wore a look of awe and astonishment on his face.

"Grandpa Charlie, are you gonna open your present?" Danny asked looking a little confused. Without missing a beat, Charlie grabbed the gift out of his grandson's hands and set it on his bed. He wrapped Danny up in a hug so tight, Bella worried if her little boy could breathe or not.

She noticed her father looked different from the day she left him so long ago. His hair had a little more gray his face had a couple more wrinkles and he seemed to be a bit over weight, but she still wanted to cry when she saw him. It had been too long since she saw him, she never realized how much she missed him.

"Hey, dad." She spoke softly after she let him rock Danny back and forth. The urge to cry strengthened when Charlie looked at her. Her father was never an emotional man. He kept his feelings to himself and very rarely showed any affection, but right then as he was holding her son, his grandson, tears sat unshed in his eyes. He blinked them away before they fell, but the joy on his face remained.

"And the award for shitty daughter goes to Bella Swan." She thought bitterly to herself. She had kept her son from his grandfather and her father from his grandson for too long. She should have done things differently.

"How are you?" She asked shaking the thoughts from her mind. Thinking about the past and how she should have done things differently was not going to help anything right now. She was going to enjoy this reunion with her father.

"I'm doing pretty good." He said finally letting go of Danny."You look good, Bells."

"You do too. Especially for a man that just had his appendix removed."

"Oh you heard about that, huh?"

"Yep, that is why Danny and I are here. We're gonna help you get back on your feet."

Charlie raised an eyebrow at her comment, but shrugged it off and hugged Danny again. Bella leaned against the door thankful that her father's avoidance of questions was still there. She did not want to answer questions right now. She needed to come up with believable answers first.

Charlie unwrapped the present Danny brought and went on about how it was the perfect hat to go fishing in. He let Danny plop it on his head and straighten it out.

"I think your going to have to break it in for me, buddy." Charlie told him as he patted the bed for Danny to crawl up. Not thinking it was a good idea for Danny to be up there with him, Bella took a step forward ready to help Danny down, but Charlie put up a hand to stop her.

"Dad-"

"I'm fine, Bells. They did the surgery three days ago and are just keeping me here "for my own good," He explained, using the bunny ears. Charlie had a notorious stubborn streak and it was a good thing the doctors kept him here. He didn't have anyone at home to help him out. Here they could make sure he ate right and did not try to get up and go to work the day after surgery.

She watched as Charlie made room for Danny on the bed so they could watch some TV. It was amazing how easily they took to each other in mere moments. Like they had known each other forever. Hoping they would be safe for a moment on their own Bella escaped out of the hospital room in search of something to eat for she and Danny. Stopping in front of a map of the hospital she looked for the cafeteria. All thoughts of trying to hide from Carlisle and anyone else had vanished due to the high she felt from being so happy. It had been so long since she had been really truly happy. Was she really smiling?

"Bella?" A familiar voice called.

She froze and her heart began to race furiously in her chest. The soft melodic voice entered her head and traveled down her spine triggering every emotion she had spent so long trying to bury. So long trying to forget. She thought he had moved. He was not supposed to be here in Forks! That is why she was only worried about seeing Carlisle.

Taking a deep breath she turned around to face her past. Not knowing how she would react to seeing him she built the wall she learned to make a long time ago and she slapped on the fake smile that usually accompanied it. She prayed the memories would just hit her wall of defense and leave her alone.

"Hello, Edward." she replied. Wishing she could run away again.

* * *

**So while recovering from surgery this story idea popped in my head and just would not leave me alone. I hope you all give it a fair chance :)**

**I will TRY to stay in character but I don't know how well that will work out. Cannon pairings. All human.**


	2. Far away

**A/N: Everything that looks or sounds twilight related is unfortunately not mine, it belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

**This story will be done in both Edward and Bella's POV. This chapter is in Edwards pov. I hope I don't mess it up (too much) :)**

* * *

**Ed POV**

Today was supposed to go down like any other day he experienced while he was visiting his parents. Do anything and everything he could to stay away from them. He had breakfast with Emmett and even sunk as low as to going shopping with Alice in Port Angeles, but now he was tired of them and ready for real adult conversation. So here he was sitting in the ugly green chairs outside his uncle's office at the hospital. Uncle Carlisle was usually free around lunch and he was hoping to spend some time with him if he did not have plans with aunt Esme.

Edward hated coming home. Once he graduated college and began his career he did everything he could to avoid home. It was not because he had a horrible childhood or his parents hated him. He was actually very blessed as a child. His parents were quite wealthy and they loved him, sometimes his mother loved him a little too much. He and his mother never saw eye to eye when it came to what was best for him. She did what she thought was best no matter if he agreed or not and no matter what the consequences. Anything he wanted to do or thought he might benefit from was considered a "bad move". But the one thing she tried to control that he adamantly refused was him being a doctor. All she ever wanted was him to go to medical school, but Edward loved music too much. All he wanted was to compose. Being a doctor just did not sit right with him. He had spent too much time in and out of hospitals with his father and uncle Carlisle as a child. He hated the cold quiet environment that seemed to facilitate every hospital. The smell of alcohol or latex would make him sick. He wanted music—loud, beautiful music.

When he and his mother went head to head about where he would be going to school at, his parents cut him off and quit paying for school. So, he went out and got a job doing whatever he could to pay for tuition and books. Once they realized he was not giving up on his dream, they caved and began paying for his schooling again. However, by then he was so used to being on his own and so proud that he had made it without their help that he saved the money they sent him to put toward his tuition. It still sat in his savings today. He figured he would spend it on something special for them on their 30th wedding anniversary.

The sudden vibration of his phone startled him out of his thoughts.

"Hello." He said as his heart beat began slowing down.

"Hey, baby." Tanya's sultry voice carried through the phone.

"Hey." He replied trying his best to mean it. He and Tanya had been together for about a year. They had met on a blind date set up by his mother of course. Never mind he did not want to date and had no desire to date. And if he did want to date, anyone he chose just wasn't good enough for him by her standards. Rich and beautiful was what his mother wanted and Tanya was both. Her parents owned a chain of five star hotels in Alaska and Washington. They were the Hiltons of the North West and were pretty much set for life. There children's children's, animals would be set for life.

"Do you miss me?" She asked. Edward could hear the pout in her voice.

"Yes." He replied, trying to sound genuine. He was trying to really love the girl, but he just could not bring himself to love anymore, to put his heart out there. She was a decent girl, a little spoiled and uppity for his taste but she was nice. He hoped that if he stayed with her long enough he would eventually love her. Not quite like he loved….

"I should be there Saturday." Tanya interrupted distracting him from the painful thought trying to come to mind. "Daddy only has one more fund raiser to do then he and mother are going to Hawaii and I'm coming to you."

"How are the fund raisers going?" Edward asked just for conversation. He didn't want to risk having anymore close calls with his painful memories.

"They are going well. We've raised a lot of money for the March of Dimes and the United Way."

"That's good." He ran his hands across his face then glanced at his watch. It was past noon and Uncle Carlisle was still no where to be found. The blank walls and ugly tiled floors were starting to get to him. He had to get up and move. "Um... Listen sweetheart, I am meeting Carlisle for lunch so can I call you later when we get done?"

"Oh, of course, honey. I love you."

"You too." He said before he slid his phone shut. Deciding he wasn't going to wait for Carlisle any longer he stood and stretched, then trudged toward the elevators. What else was there to do in this boring town? Going home did not sound appeasing right now.

"_Maybe a ride in the country would be nice, a trip to the meadow." _He thought. It had been awhile since he visited the meadow. But the meadow would definitely bring back bad memories of a time when he thought he was in love. When he thought he met _the one_. He gave his whole heart to her then she smashed it and ran leaving him to look like a fool. No the meadow was not a good idea right now.

Walking down the hallway he glanced up and caught sight of a familiar looking woman. He wasn't sure what it was but he felt like he knew the woman from somewhere. The way she stood, the way her hair was thrown into a bun on top of her head, but most of all the way she smelled. The floral scent was invading his senses and his brain worked overtime trying to remember. When he finally recognized the aroma he closed his eyes and shook his head. His mind must have been playing tricks on him since he had just been thinking of her. She left him a long time ago and he had not heard from her in eight years, there was no way she could be standing in front of him.

Ignoring his gut feeling Edward continued on to the elevator doors. Something made him stop though. Something begged him to look at the woman. Just to satisfy the itch he turned his gaze on her and froze when he saw the woman's profile. It _was_ her. He would know that face anywhere. And her scent became stronger as he got closer.

"Bella?" He asked incredulously. Her shoulders stiffened.

"_It can not be her",_ he argued with himself, but a small part of him was anxious to see. He wanted it to be her. He wanted to see her beautiful face once again. After so many years he needed to see her. Needed to see the flawless skin he remembered caressing, needed to see the stunning brown eyes he spent so many nights gazing into. He needed to know that the memories he had of the best years of his life were not something he dreamed up. He needed to be reminded that they were real. That he had experienced that. The only thing he had now was the pain that followed when he thought of her.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion as she turned to look at him. His heart beat fiercely against his chest begging for a chance to burst out and see for itself if it was the woman that broke him so long ago.

"Hello, Edward." She replied sounding nonchalant, as if she were greeting someone on the street. A part of him felt crushed. How could she be so...casual? Swallowing his emotions he stuck his hand out to give her the same kind of greeting.

"Wow, it has been a long time." He said as they kept eye contact. He felt a bit of anger swirling around inside him.

"Eight years." She whispered. She snatched her hand away once she realized she was holding eye contact for too long.

"How have you been?" Edward asked trying to sound friendly when really he wanted to shout and yell and ask why she left him so hurt and alone and never called him again. Why did she ruin his life?

"I've been pretty good." she replied. He noticed her hands had a little perspiration and her chest rapidly rose and fell. Was she nervous?

"What brings you back to Forks?"

"Oh...um...Charlie had appendicitis and they had to take it out." She said folding her arms across her chest. She nervously glanced past him a few times, down the hall. Charlie must have really been in bad shape for her to come all the way back here. "We...I mean_ I_ came back to help him out. You know Charlie as soon as he gets home he'll put on his uniform and head to the office."

We? Was she married now? With that thought he glanced at her ring finger and noticed it was bare. Maybe she had a boyfriend. "Yes, Charlie will be one tough patient when you all get home."

"Oh, trust me I know."

Her posture was still stiff and her eyes kept roaming to the hall behind Edward. He wondered what she could be so nervous about. _She may feel bad about what happened so long ago_. He thought.

"Alice will be pleased to know…"

"No!" She snapped then blushed when she realized she yelled. She still blushed beautifully and so easily.

"I'm sorry," she amended, "I am just not ready for company right now. I just want to keep it quiet until I can get on my feet. Do you think you can keep this between us?"

He tried holding back his bark of laughter. How could you keep something a secret in Forks? As soon as Charlie went to work or as soon as one of the nurses saw her _everyone_ would know she was back. And Edward was not sure how Alice would react to that anyway. Alice was almost as heart broken as he was when Bella left without saying goodbye. To this day they refrained from mentioning Bella or anything related to Bella when in each others company.

"Sure. My lips are sealed." He told her.

"Well, I have to get going." She said pointing to the elevator, "I need to get Charlie something to eat from the cafeteria. He said breakfast was kind of gross."

"Where is he? I would like to visit him." Edward asked ignoring the anxious feeling creeping up his body. He didn't want her to leave. They needed to talk, she needed to explain... He needed to explain. He wanted to try and fix whatever he had done.

"Oh, well he just fell asleep. That's why I left, just now, to get him something to eat. For later when he wakes up." She turned bright red then rubbed her face with frustration. Edward found himself a little amused. "I'll tell him you said hey when he wakes up. Is that alright?"

"Sure." he nodded. "I'll see him another time. Hopefully before he goes home."

"Okay. It was good seeing you Edward." She said sounding genuine for the first time. For a brief moment he saw the Bella he used to know. The girl full of love and compassion. The girl he would do anything for if she batted those big brown eyes just the right way. That little part of him that wanted her back, ached to reach out and touch her. It was physically draining trying to keep his hand from brushing away the small loose hairs around her neck.

"_Tanya,"_ the rational side of him whispered. How could he have forgotten about her in such a short amount of time?

"It was good seeing you too. You take care of Charlie and yourself okay." He said knowing he needed to get away.

"Okay." She said while she turned back toward the elevators. Instead of following her on he decided to take the stairs.

He did not realize his heart was racing until his feet tried to keep up with it by _running_ down the stairs. He had to get outside; he had to get fresh air. This day went from bad to worse…or was it great? No, it was fine. He was fine. So what he saw Bella. They were done, he was over her, she was over him, and she would probably be leaving again once Charlie was well.

"Edward?" A familiar voice called as he rushed out the doors. He spun to see who it was and gave a big sigh of relief when he realized it was Carlisle. Just who he needed right now. Someone level headed that thought like an adult.

"Hey uncle Carlisle." Edward responded meeting his uncle halfway. They gave each other a quick handshake before Carlisle started with the questions.

"What has you all worked up?"

"I...um..." Edward stuttered, "I need to talk to you about something but you have to swear not to tell Alice anything."

"I can swear not to tell. But keeping it from Alice may be hard. I swear that girl can read minds."

"I know I know, but I just need you to try." Edward told him, "I just ran into Bella."

"Bella..." Carlisle waited for him to add the last name.

"Swan."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"She must be here for Charlie. We just took his appendix out about three or four days ago." He glanced at the hospital building as if expecting to see her through the windows. "Wow, Bella Swan is back in Forks."

"For now." Edward grumbled.

"Oh, I am sorry Edward, I was just surprised for a moment. What did she say? Did you talk long? Did she explain why she left?"

"Not much. Not long. And no explanation."

"Are you going to see her again?" Carlisle's eyes widened, "We _can not_ keep this from Alice. If she finds out we knew before she knew and we did not tell her, there will be consequences."

"I know just blame me."

"Oh, trust me I will." Carlisle shook his head.

Edward rolled his eyes.

"Are you alright? Will you be seeing her again?"

"I think I am okay. And today was just coincidence." Edward sighed heavily, "I don't see her coming to find me. She seemed really nervous and ready to get away from me."

"Let's head back to my office." Carlisle ushered Edward forward and toward the door. "Now, do you _want _her to come find you?"

"I...I don't know." Edward told him, "A part of me wants to hate her and ignore her. But then another part of me wants to know what happened and what could happen..."

"What about Tanya?" Carlisle interrupted.

"I did it again." Edward groaned.

"What?"

"I forgot all about Tanya." How could Bella be in his life for five minutes and already have him flip flopped and messed up? He was stuttering and his mind was a mess.

"Maybe that is letting you know something."

"Mother would kill me if I broke it off with Tanya. She did not like Bella much either. The woman wants to see me married with children before she leaves this world."

"Edward you are a grown man. You can not let your mother dictate your life."

"You tell _her_ that."

"You keep letting her control your life and she will." He thought for a moment, "What do _you_ want."

"Right now?" Edward asked. Carlisle nodded, "I am not sure." They had made it into the hospital and up the stairs during the conversation and Edward groaned inwardly when he saw the bright ugly green chairs. He really hated hospitals.

"Well, just get some rest and let whatever happens, happen." Carlisle told him with a pat on the back.

* * *

**I know it was short. And I hope I did not confuse too many people when I switched POV's. **

**Edward is a composer in this story. I did not go into detail much about it, but I will later. **

**Hated it? Loved it? Let me have it!**


	3. Thanks for the Memories

**I know I know, booo me. It has been so long since I updated and for that I apologize. Life has this little nasty habit of getting in the way. But I just wanted you all to know that I have not forgotten this story, and I will continue it. I just may not get to update like I want to. Finals are coming up as well as all those big projects that are usually due at the end of the semester. And me being the faithful procrastinator that I am, has waited until now to start them (well some of them). Some of you also pointed out little bits that just were not in character for Ed and Bella(and I guess being human is like BEYOND ooc for Edward lol), so I guess for the sake of the story (and I really do not want to mess them up) they will probably be OOC. Sorry! Thank you for the reviews and the alerts!! Oh……and 15 days til the movie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ----End of super long Authors note--- ps: Just to clarify, this is an ALL HUMAN story. On with the show**

* * *

As soon as Edward was out of sight, Bella stopped the elevator doors from shutting and rushed back to Charlie's room. She needed to get out of the hospital quick. She did not have the energy to deal with running into anyone else right now. She didn't expect she could hide from the residents of Forks forever, no matter how tempting the idea was. She just wanted a little time to prepare herself. Running into Edward had been surprise enough. Before deciding to move nack to Forks, she had done a little asking around, or at least had Renee ask around, to see what Edward was up to these days. The story she got was he moved to Chicago and came back to visit once in a blue moon. Bella was going to have to check her calendar because she could have sworn there was no blue moon this week.

Edwards's impassive face popped into her mind and she winced at the hurt feeling it brought along with it. After all these years he should not be able to get to her like he used to. Her heart had skipped a beat when he had flashed her his crooked grin. Many nights were passed thinking about that perfect smile.

Their conversation had not gone too bad. Though he probably thought she was a bumbling idiot now. She was so caught up being worried about Daniel coming around the corner, or Edward going to see Charlie, that most of her sentences came out rushed or confusing. Edward, on the other hand, was Edward. The polite gentleman he had always been. She wondered what he was hiding under that calm exterior.

Bella could only imagine the feelings he was hiding, if any, while he was talking to her. He probably wanted to ask her why she left and never kept in touch, but he never even hinted to wanting to know. A small part of her was hurt. She mentally slugged herself. She had pretty much dropped off the face of the planet eight years ago with no good bye's, no warning, just abracadabra …gone. She had always prayed that she had not hurt him too bad when she left. But the selfish, twisted Bella that lived deep, deep down inside her hoped he would never move on. In all honesty though, he shouldn't care anymore. Hell, she was lucky he even stopped and talked to her. For everything she had done, she didn't even deserve his conversation and she knew that.

She turned the corner into Charlie's room noticing the faint signs of an approaching headache. She needed to get out of the hospital and fast. Her heart warmed when she saw Charlie and Daniel lying side by side in the hospital bed. They laid with their eyes glued to the television hanging on the wall.

"Hey, sweetie," she started, trying to sound as if she did not just run into the one person she was trying to avoid like the plague, "I think we need to let Grandpa Charlie rest a little.. We have to drive a long way to get to the hotel room."

"I don't wanna go," Daniel whined, tucking his head into Charlie's side.

"Hotel room?" Charlie questioned, adjusting his position to accommodate Daniel.

"Yes, Daniel and I are going to get a room in Port Angeles."

"Bells, that's crazy! Why don't you want to stay at the house?"

"I didn't want to impose," she confessed. "I didn't want to just show up and expect you to take us in. We will be alright at the hotel."

"That's nonsense. You are still my daughter and the house is still just as much yours," Charlie huffed. "It would be ridiculous driving all the way to Port Angeles and pay to stay in a hotel room when you have a room at the house. "

"Okay, okay." She held up her hands in surrender, feeling a bit relieved. She really hadn't wanted to just show up and ask Charlie to take them in, but she also could not afford to live in a hotel room. "We will go to the house."

"The house key is in my jacket pocket there on the chair." He pointed to the chair in the corner. "There's not much to eat, but as soon as I get out, we'll go grocery shopping."

"I do not expect you to take us in as well as pay for us to eat." Bella told him sternly. "I will go grocery shopping tomorrow. And this is just until I can get on my feet and find a place of our own."

"You really going to be here that long?" Charlie asked a little apprehensively.

"That is the plan." Where else did she have to go?

"Well, you take as long as you need." Charlie lauded, smiling affectionately at Daniel. Bella had this odd feeling that living in a house with those two she would rarely ever win a battle. However, she didn't mind in the least.

Daniel was silent and pouting as she drove the familiar route to her child hood home. At first he had his arms folded angrily across his chest, but Bella caught him looking out of the window with curiosity, seeing the place she had grown up in. Downtown Forks did not look much different then it had before she left. Newton's Sporting Goods was still standing which brought a smile to her face. She remembered working there and spending the less exciting day's playing cards with Mike or playing Bigfoot with Emmett, whose employment there only lasted about a week due to his over the top demonstrations he performed showing the hunters what would happen if they _didn't_ buy certain supplies.

She bit her lip nervously not wanting to look too hard at her surroundings. She knew the memories would soon break through the dam she had built in her mind and bring back everything she spent so long hiding away. There were a few newer buildings that caught her eye. She didn't recognize them and she wondered if they finally broke down and built a decent book store.

She pulled into Charlie's driveway behind an unfamiliar car. The door was slightly open and Bella could see a pair of muddy boots sitting outside on the porch.

"Come on." She told Daniel as she cut the car off. When she and Daniel got out of the car she heard the faint muffled sounds of music coming from the parked car. Not sure as to whom it was in the car, she locked the doors before shutting them. Fighting the urge to peer inside the car and see who it was, she met up with Daniel and grabbed his hand. They made their way up the steps and she pushed open the door. Unlike the guest already inside, she left her shoes on and called out. "Hello?"

"Who's there?" a feminine voice called from what sounded like the kitchen. Bella heard footsteps heading her and Daniel's way and stood in front of him protectively, out of habit. Bella did not recognize the woman right away. Her ebony hair had bits of gray in it and was shorter then Bella remembered, but Sue Clearwater still had her warming smile that always made Bella feel welcomed.

"Bella Swan." Sue smiled and held out her arms. "Charlie didn't say you were coming to visit."

Walking into Sue's usual greeting hug, Bella squeezed once and let go. "He had no idea I was coming. Just kind of showed up." She admitted with a blush.

"I bet he was surprised."

"He was a little caught off guard."

"Well I'm glad I have some back up now. He is stubborn as a mule when it comes to taking care of himself. I swear…." Sue stopped midsentence when she noticed Daniel standing behind Bella.

"Well, who is this?" she asked smiling at Bella then walking past her to Daniel. She knelt down to be eye level with him and stuck out her hand. "My name is Sue, what is yours?"

Daniel looked questioningly at Bella and she nodded her head. "Hi, my name is Daniel Swan and I am seven years old. "

"Wow, seven?" Sue admired passing a sidelong glance at Bella which made her nervous. "You are a big boy. Are you going to help your mommy take care of your grandpa?"

"Oh, yes ma'am." Daniel proclaimed, sticking his chest out. Bella smiled proudly at her son for being so polite.

"He sure is handsome," Sue commented as she stood. She eyed Bella for a minute and it looked as if she was going to speak, but then suddenly changed her mind.

"Thank you." Bella replied with some relief. She really didn't want to play twenty questions with Sue Clearwater.

"Well I was just here checking on things and dropping Charlie's mail off."

"Lookie what the cat drug in!" A deep male voice exclaimed behind Bella startling her. She grabbed Daniel and pulled him to her quickly guarding him from whomever it was. "Whoa, whoa calm down." The voice came again.

"Seth?" Bella asked in disbelief when she turned around and got a good look and the large frame crowding the doorway.

"In the flesh!" He smiled then held out his arms as if presenting himself. The last time she saw Seth he was tall and gangly, just barely in his teens. Now he was taller and not as gangly. He had filled out quite nicely to her surprise.

"Wow! Nice growth spurt." She commented. He stepped through the doorway and threw his arms around her, gripping her tightly then lifting her off the ground.

"Okay, Seth," Bella wheezed, "I can't breathe."

"Seth, stop it!" Sue scolded, flicking him on the ear. He set Bella down, and then was caught by surprise when he noticed Daniel come to her side. Here goes another explanation, Bella thought.

"Whoa. He your's?" Seth asked in disbelief, raising his eyebrows when she nodded. Unlike his mother Seth did not introduce himself. He just waited for Bella to introduce them.

"Seth, this is my son Daniel. Daniel, this is momma's old friend, Seth." Daniel raised his chin then grasped Bella's hand tightly.

"Looks like you got yourself a body guard, huh." Seth chuckled. "Jake is going to be stoked when he hears you're back."

"Hold up, Seth," Bella said quickly. She glanced at Sue as well. "Can you all keep this quiet just for a day or two, until I can get settled in?"

Seth looked at her confused, but Sue nodded and headed to the door pushing Seth out. "Of course, sweetie. Our lips are sealed. We will let you get settled though. If you are ever in LaPush you bring Daniel by the house. He and Brandon, Leah's little boy, can play together."

"Okay, thank you, Sue."

"No problem."

Once Sue and Seth were gone, Bella's almost headache went to full on throbbing mode. She had asked them to keep it quiet that she was back, but she knew Seth would not be able to contain himself. It would be all around LaPush by tomorrow, Forks would be next. It was inevitable though. People were going to find out sooner or later, she just preferred later.

She and Daniel brought up their suitcases and put them into her old room, which had not changed at all. It still had the same bed, the same painting, and the same curtains. The only thing different was there were a few boxes of clothes in the closet and an exercise bike acting as a clothes hanger near the window. Bella stripped the bed and threw the sheets in the washing machine so Daniel could sleep on clean sheets. She would let him have the bed and take the couch until they could come up with a different arrangement.

"Mom, I'm hungry," Daniel announced leaning against the wall. "I looked in the fridge, but all I saw was some bologna and moldy lettuce." His eyes suddenly went animated, "and mom, there are a lot of TV dinners in the freezer."

Knowing Charlie, Bella believed him. With her head still aching she followed Daniel down to the kitchen. He was right. The fridge had all of four items; mayonnaise, mustard, bologna and moldy lettuce. He was also right about the freezer full of TV dinners. There had to be at least ten. She was just glad he had appendicitis and not a heart attack from all the pre-processed foods. Charlie's cupboards were no better. There were cans of stew and other soups and Bella cringed when she saw the ridiculous amounts of Spam.

"I think we will go out to eat tonight." She announced. It looked as if she was going to be making a trip to Port Angeles anyway. "We will probably get some groceries too." May as well go ahead and get that out of the way. She honestly didn't mind though. If she was out to eat and busy shopping, she would not have time to reflect on everything that had happened that day and consequently make her headache worse. There would be plenty of time for that later.

* * *

Edward drove around the small rainy town before returning to his parent's house. He was still overwhelmed with emotions. He knew he should be mad with Bella, beyond mad really. She left him without so much as a goodbye or a reason why. One day she just didn't show up for lunch. Edward was out of his mind with worry. He begged Charlie to tell him where she went or even why, thinking he had done something to upset her. He had even stooped as low as asking Jacob Black where Bella went, but he didn't have any idea either. Edward decided she probably needed some fresh air or some space. He decided he would wait. The days had turned into weeks, the weeks into months, and still nothing from Bella. Nothing but the aching hole she left behind in his chest.

His knuckles turned white as he gripped the steering wheel. How could she have left him? How could she have just _left_ and never call or let anyone know she was alive. After years of waiting, Edward finally decided something terrible had happened to her. He quit asking Charlie where she was, he stopped searching the obituaries and eventually the hole in his chest became numb. _He_ became numb. Nothing had mattered anymore after Bella left. The only thing that saved him was his music. He put all of his hurt and his pain into his music that was the only time he let his emotion show. It flowed through his fingers onto the keys of his piano telling a story of heartache.

Not knowing how he made it home, Edward parked his car next to his fathers Mercedes. He didn't get out immediately. A heavy feeling set in his chest. He wanted to start his car and race to find Bella and demand answers. He wanted to know why she left, he wanted to scream at her, and he wanted to let her know just how badly she hurt him. But that was not Edward. Edward had always been a calm person, able to keep his temper at bay and his emotions under control. Except when it came to Bella Swan. She brought the worst, and the best, out of him.

Knowing he needed to get his thoughts together before seeing her again he reluctantly opened the door and stepped out into the cool evening air. He stared at his parent's house, the home where he grew up. It did not feel like home though. He had spent most of his days growing up at Uncle Carlisle's with Bella, Alice and Emmett. That was his happy place.

"Oh your home, darling!" His mother Elizabeth greeted him with a kiss on the cheek. "Tanya called and said she would be here this weekend, I bet you can't wait. She is such a nice girl."

"_If you like the spoiled rotten type_." Edward thought to himself then immediately regretted it. He had never thought ill towards Tanya. Yes, she was spoiled, but it was not her fault.

"Yes, mom," he replied. "She said she would be up this weekend as soon as Mr. and Mrs. Marshall left for their vacation.

"She should be here in time for the masquerade ball." His mother exclaimed. Edward hated the masquerade ball. His parents threw it every year for the rich snobs in town claiming it was for charity when really it was just to show off who had the most money. The only reason he went to the things was because people donated money to charity and, well, it would be rude not to go.

"I believe so, mom."

"What is wrong with you?" She asked looking him up and down. "You seem distracted."

"Nothings wrong." _Everything is wrong._ "I just spent some time with Alice and Emmett. You know how those two can be." _Oh, and I ran into Bella Swan. You remember Bella don't you? The one that ripped my heart out and crushed it into a millions pieces? And though her leaving almost killed me, it did wonders for my music. _He wanted to add, but knew better of it. His mother had never approved of Bella.

"Oh, yes," she smiled. "Emmett can be a handful and that Alice; I swear that girl has Red Bull for blood."

"I've got to make a call to Victoria and then I think I'll take a shower and go to bed." He said with a fake stretch and yawn. He really just needed some time to himself.

"Are you sure?" his mother asked looking concerned. "Annabelle made Chicken Alfredo."

"I'm not really hungry, mom."

"Okay." She shrugged as she walked off. Edward darted up the stairs into his old room. The walls were still blue and his bed had a matching blue comforter as well as pillows. He hated the color blue. He felt ridiculous sitting in his room. He was a grown man on vacation, at his _parent's _house. The original plan was to fly from New York, where he was helping orchestrate the music for a new movie, meet Tanya in Florida and from there they would go to Hawaii. But, no. Tanya had to be best friends with his mother and let her know what they were doing. His mother told Tanya about the ball and of course Tanya, being Tanya, just _had_ to go to the ball.

His phone rang, distracting him from his thoughts. He looked at the caller ID then slid it up to answer.

"Hello."

"Good evening, Edward" Victoria purred.

* * *

The trip to Port Angeles was refreshing. Daniel was so excited about being somewhere different that he had to ask questions about every little thing. Why did it rain so much? What was the beach like? Why was it called the "Hoh Forest"? Where did Bella go to school at? By the time they got to the restaurant he had asked about a million questions, and was not done.

After eating their meal and chatting about when he would start school, they left and went grocery shopping at the supermarket in Port Angeles. She didn't get any frozen food for fear of it melting on the way home, but she got enough to sustain them until she could get to the store in Forks.

Daniel had passed out within minutes of getting in the car. He usually did not take naps, but Bella figured he had been so overwhelmed, and probably tired from talking. Though him being asleep left her time to remember things she thought she was done with. It was funny how just the slightest little thing could bring a memory from so long ago to life. While shopping, she had come across some blue curtains and immediately they took her back to when she was little, sneaking into Edwards's room while his parents hosted a dinner party. They would sit on the stairs and listen to the adults chatter away about different things and the women would gossip about everyone.

She had fell in love with Edward when she was nine years old, sitting at the top of the steps listening to the women gossip during a dinner party. Someone had mentioned her mothers name and instantly caught Bella's attention.

"That Renee was such a floozy. Charlie was lucky she left." One woman said.

"But now he is stuck with Bella. They say the apple doesn't fall far from the tree." Another woman commented.

Bella balled her hands into fists and bit back the tears that threatened to fall. She wondered how the women could be so mean. They did not even know her or her mother. Before she could get good and upset, Edward had grabbed her hand, locking her fingers with his warm ones. Her little nine year old heart melted. She leaned her head on his shoulder and somehow knew that no matter what Edward would always be there for her. That was also why she had to leave eight years ago.

Bella tried hard not to think about the day she left. She turned up the radio, but then remembered Daniel was in the backseat sleeping. She glanced into the mirror at his innocent face. The sharp edges and the long lashes that lay on his cheeks were like his fathers but he had her dark brown hair. God, she had messed up his life. She thought she was making the right decision in leaving, but now that she was older, she knew better.

Edward and Bella had begun dating when they were fourteen. They stayed together through out high school and the summer after they graduated they spent every day together. Whether it was in Seattle at the movies or over at Alice and Emmett's, they were inseparable. They had plans. They were going to leave Washington and go to UCLA, though Edward could have easily gotten into Harvard and that was where his parents wanted him to go. They were going to share an apartment and live the life they wanted, with no one to butt in. A month before they were to move, Bella found out she was pregnant.

She was two weeks late. She had attributed it to stress over the coming move and the big step she and Edward were going to take, but when she started getting nauseas and was unable to keep anything down, she went to the drug store for a pregnancy test. She thought she chose the perfect time. There was no one in the parking lot, the store looked empty and she knew the only person working was some old guy who should have retired years ago. When she picked up the pregnancy test, she rushed to the front counter, only to bump into Lauren Mallory and drop her box on the floor. It was like something out of a movie. If only the director would have butted in and said cut.

She and Lauren spoke, but Lauren did not say anything about the box Bella clutched against her chest. So Bella had prayed Lauren did not see it. Bella was sick with worry by the time she got home. She ripped the box open and looked at the test for awhile. Her emotions were going crazy, anxiety mixed with anticipation. Worry mixed with needing relief. As the clock ticked she knew she had to get it done before Charlie got home.

After following the directions and peeing on the stick like the paper said, she closed the cap and waited the two minutes, which felt like an eternity. When she finally got up the courage to look at the test, she shrank down to the floor when it read it was positive.

Her life flashed before her eyes in that moment. Her stomach would get huge, she would have the baby and her life would never be the same again. While her friends could get up and go when they wanted, she would have to stop and make sure a diaper bag was prepared. While her friends were off at college hanging out and partying, she would be home changing diapers and burping babies. But then her life with Edward flashed in front of her. He would be a great father. He would help her no matter what. He would go to the store in the middle of the night to get whatever she was craving for. He would rub her back when she was as big as a house and massage her feet when she couldn't see them. When she looked like a baby beluga whale he would tell her she was beautiful. A smile spread across her face. Edward was her shining light in the bad situation. He would make everything better.

With her emotions running amuck, there was only one person she wanted to see. Pulling herself up off the bathroom floor and wiping away any tears that may have fallen. She straightened herself up and headed over to Edwards house, hoping Elizabeth was not home.

The ride over in her dilapidated truck was long. Not because it was far away, but because the truck wouldn't go over thirty five. Though it had charm and fit her just right, she just wished at the moment it would move a little faster.

Relief washed over her when she saw his silver Volvo parked in the driveway. His mothers Miata nowhere in sight, things were already looking better. When she knocked on the thick antique doors she did not hear the familiar sound of Edward hitting every other step as he made his way down to open it. Instead she heard the click clack of heels. Her stomach seemed to sink lower and lower the louder they got. When Elizabeth Masen opened the door, Bella could have thrown up right on her Versace suit.

"Hello, Bella," she greeted with half a smile, "Edward is not here right now. He and Anthony took my car to Seattle for the day."

"Oh, okay, Mrs. Masen. Can you just tell him I stopped by? Thanks." Bella said as quick as she could, trying to get as far away as possible as soon as possible. She turned on her heel and used every muscle in her body to stop her legs from running.

"Bella, wait." Elizabeth called after her. Bella's heart beat picked up. She prayed the woman couldn't smell fear. "Come in, I think I need to have a word with you."

"Um, actually, Mrs. Masen, I have to get home and get some things packed." Bella replied nervously.

"You're not moving for another month, dear, please. I need to speak with you. I had the most interesting conversation with Lauren Mallory today."

Bella felt the blood drain from her face. She didn't know how she was moving, but she remembered following Mrs. Masen into the living room and taking a seat on the cream colored sofa.

"So, your pregnant." It was a statement and not a question, Bella noticed.

"Umm."

"Lauren said she ran into you at the drug store and noticed you drop a pregnancy test. I know it isn't for Alice because, well, my niece is smarter then that. Unfortunately I cannot say the same for my son."

"It could have been for Emmett's girlfriend." Bella snapped, angry with the way she talked about Edward.

"No, dear," Elizabeth sneered, "Knowing Irina, she would have made _Emmett_ go buy the test." Elizabeth straightened out her jacket as if looking for something more amusing then Bella. "Now, my son has already decided to ruin his life by following you to that school in California, but I will not have his life ruined because you all were not smart enough to be careful. A baby now would ruin Edwards's life. So the only solution is for you to have an abortion."

Bella stared at the crazy woman with her mouth gaped open. Did she realize she was talking about _her_ grandchild? Despite the stupor Bella was stuck in, Elizabeth's words ran through her mind. _"A baby would ruin Edward's life_." And it was true; a baby would ruin Edwards's life.

All he ever wanted was to be a musician. He was going to go to UCLA with her and get his masters in music composition and performance. He worked so hard at his music, despite his mother's disapproval. A baby would put all that on hold. Bella knew she could tell him to continue his work and go for his dreams, but she also knew better. That was not Edward. Edward would do what he had to in order to take care of his child. Edward did not deserve that. He was better than that. Bella could put her life on hold for a little while, she would be fine. But Edward needed to fulfill his dreams. She would not be selfish and stop him.

"You're right, Elizabeth." Elizabeth looked shocked to hear Bella's response. Instead of explaining herself or saying anything more, Bella turned and walked out the door. Leaving her heart and soul behind her.

Bella wiped away the tears that always came with that memory. After her meeting with Edwards's mother, she called Renee when she got home to let her know how very wrong her life was going. Renee bought her a plane ticket to Phoenix, and despite the pleading from Charlie she packed her bags and left Forks that night. At the time it seemed like a good idea. A clean break. No good byes, no tears, no explaining. Edward would move on with his life and she would….she did not know what she was going to do. How could she live without Edward? How could she live without Alice and Emmett, and Carlisle and Esme? Then, there was Jake and the rest of the gang in LaPush. How was she going to leave her friends...no...her family behind? She still did not know how she did it. But she did.

As she passed the sign that said welcome to Forks, she wished she could go back in time and do things differently. Make smarter decisions. She wished she would have told Edward what was going on instead of just leaving him in the dark. So many times she wanted to call and tell Edward about Daniel. But she was always afraid of him being angry or hating her for leaving. Then it was too late. Years went by and she still kept it to herself. Now here she was, back in Forks still keeping Edward from his son, and Daniel from his father. Was it time to tell Edward? Was it time for Daniel to meet his father? She was so confused, but she felt it was time for Bella to make things right. Just, not yet.

* * *

**I also want to send some shout outs to my wonderful Beta's who I have not shouted out to in awhile. My. .- she has got some fantastic stories with wonderful humor. Very talented writer! Also to LaSkeptical writer, who has original stories that are beyond wonderful!**

**Loved it? Hated it? Too many dang authors notes?? Leave me a review and let me know :)**


End file.
